Peace Is A Myth
by Wrathwalker
Summary: FROM THE SAME AUTHOR OF THE SIRENS ARE LOUD, THE HIDDEN EVIL, AND COMMAND THE LOUDS. In a blackened stormy morning, Royal Woods has been in Anarchy. A Terrorist Group called SIN has invaded Royal Woods and everyone is panicking. What will happen to the Louds, Who will be a victim, and how will SIN be dealt with?
1. We Can Never Achieve Peace

**PEACE IS A MYTH**

 **By Wrathwalker.**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 ** _"How can we achieve peace, when all we do is kill each other? How can we achieve peace if evil conquers part of the Earth? How can we achieve peace when hate is inside everyone? The answer is: We can't. World Peace won't exist to this day, for now, its considered a myth. Death and Evil rampage this world and bring destruction, and the only people that have achieved peace, are the ones that rest in it."_**

 ** _-Wrathwalker._**

 _"Breaking news this afternoon that a police officer had without reason shot a man with a pisto-*static*"_

 _"Terrorists attack citizens right next to the Royal Woods Mall, with suicide bombe-*static*"_

 _"A Prisoner had escaped royal woods prison. He was convicted of horrific child mutilatio-*static*"_

 _"Dead bodies of a family had been discovered lying there, bleeding all over the pla-*static*"_

Lucy sat on the couch, motionless while watching static on the TV in the middle of the night, where darkness hides the outside. She kept thinking about the dangers of this world, and all of the attacks that had happened in Royal Woods. Lincoln goes downstairs, wondering what the noise was only to see Lucy sitting on the couch watching nothing but static. The TV had its volume up so loud, so Lincoln approached the TV to shut it off. He shuts off the TV, and looks at Lucy.

"Lucy," Lincoln says, "What are you doing?"

Lucy does not make a response. She just remains motionless, watching the TV even though it was off.

"Lucy, go to bed. It's 10 o'clock at night." Lincoln says.

Lucy still makes no response, neither moves. Just staring at the TV in complete silence. Lincoln just sighs at her and then walks to the stairs to go to bed. Lucy looks down, feeling that the world is a tumor of the universe. Nothing remained in earth, except for massacre, evil, hatred, and death. Satanists despising the images of Christ, Terrorists slaughtering hundreds of innocents, murders that have never stopped occurring, why has Earth turned into Hell?

"Sigh. Hatred can't possibly end." Lucy says silently.

She finally gets off the couch and slowly takes her steps to go upstairs to her bedroom. It had been late, so she now decides that it's time to sleep. Sleep in a coffin.

 **The next day...**

Lincoln gets up ready for school. He was a little bit tired because of when Lucy stayed up late last night. He packs his lunch in his lunchbox, and puts it in his backpack. He rubs his eyes to attempt to stay focused for getting to school. He realizes that the bus doesn't get here until in a dozen of minutes. It usually gets here around 7 o'clock, and it was 6:32, so he decided to lay on the couch for a little bit. Rita got up and opened her door since she heard the noises of Lincoln preparing for school. She sees him lying on the couch.

"You're here early." Rita says. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing. Just got up." Lincoln says.

"Oh, well i guess it's good to see you so prepared. Just don't get up too early. I want you to be awake enough for school."

"Yeah, I know Mom. I won't get up too early...Say, what was with Lucy last night? She was staring at a static TV screen."

"I don't know, Lincoln. Maybe just her casual dark self. You know how she gets."

"Yeah, she is dark, but it's very unusual of her to stare at a static screen late at night."

"I guess so. Anyways, have a great day at school."

"Yeah, thanks mom."

Rita goes back into her room and Lincoln rests on the couch.

Meanwhile, Lincoln wakes up after a dozen minutes. It was almost 7, so he gets ready for the bus. It was a very rainy day, and even walking to the bus was very horrible to Lincoln. The rain was very heavy, and thunder crackled in the sky.

"I can't believe school isn't cancelled." Lincoln says. "Look at this storm. It almost looks like there will be another tornado."

Nimbostratus, a great cloud of storming. It was no joke that the clouds looked like a tornado would occur, but it felt like it was too late. He was already on the bus, and he had to take a seat. There was lightning and heavy rain, but no weather forecast had confirmed a tornado watch. Lincoln figured they would do the Watch right when he's in school. Lincoln finds Clyde sitting in an empty spot, and Clyde was patting the seat, telling Lincoln that he should sit with him. Lincoln would never refuse that, so he approaches Clyde and takes his seat.

"I wonder why they haven't cancelled school. This storm is not safe." Lincoln says.

"I know. It's crazy. What if a tornado struck?" Clyde adds.

"Exactly what I was thinking, but I guess it's too late since we are already on the bus."

"Well, hopefully there will be no tornado. As long as we don't have to suffer another one, even at school, I'll be fine."

" _We'll_ be fine, Clyde."

"Right. Sorry."

Lincoln sees Ronnie Anne at the very back seat. She looked bored. Lincoln thought, 'nah, I'll talk to her later, and see what's going on.' The bus had finally arrived at school, and the kids went out, and ran very quickly to the school with their hoods on, except Clyde. He didn't expect a storm.

Later at the Loud House, Lori was on her bed. She has a minor fever, but she didn't feel well. That didn't stop her from getting off of bed though. She went downstairs to get water while carrying her blanket and pillow. She sets her blanket and pillow on the couch, and then goes to the kitchen for water. Afterwards, she comforts herself unto the couch to relax, and turns on the TV. The news was on, and she started drinking the water.

Leni came downstairs to see Lori. Rita commanded her to stay home as well in order to take care of Lori.

"Hey Lori, I got your medication." Leni says.

"Thanks, Leni." Lori says.

She puts the meds in her mouth and drinks more water with them, and swallows.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll watch TV with you." Leni says.

"Sure. I don't care." Lori says.

Leni sits on the couch with Lori watching the news. For only a few seconds, the news was talking about the weather, but then moved on to very recent news. It reveals that today, terrorists attacked the Royal Woods Mall with suicide bombers. Leni and Lori were shocked by what they saw.

"Oh no! Not the mall! I loved going there!" Leni yells.

Lori listened closely to the news reporter.

 _"The police had confirmed that the suicide bombing act had been committed by a terrorist group called SIN. 10 people were seriously injured, and 5 innocent people were killed. Police are now taping the mall while engineers are repairing the building."_

Meanwhile at school, Lincoln and Clyde were in class learning Math.

"Ok Class, your tests are in. I hope you have taken your notes, because this will hurt your grade if you fail." Mrs. Johnson says.

Thunder sounds off once again with a loud powerful sound. Mrs Johnson jumps a little when she heard the thunder.

"Oh boy, now I wonder why school wasn't cancelled." Mrs Johnson says.

"I don't think we're safe, Mrs Johnson!" Rusty says. "What if another twister hits!?"

"Calm down, Rusty. Everything's alright. They haven't announced a tornado watch yet, so it's ok."

"But what if the Tornado Watch happens now!?" Clyde asks loudly.

The whole class then starts yelling at Mrs. Johnson about the storm. Suddenly, the private speaker turned on, and all students started their attention, hoping that it was an announcement to exit school early, but it wasn't something to be happy about...

 **"LOCKDOWN PROCEDURES ARE IN EFFECT. LOCKDOWN PROCEDURES ARE IN EFFECT."**

Lockdown. The most terrifying thing that can happen at school. Worse than a Tornado, the class was afraid of imminent death. The class panics, and they don't know what to do. This was the first Lockdown at Royal Woods Elementary School in 3 years. A man in a mask takes his steps and grips his gun, ready to fire. He looks at the nearest door to a class that he could find. He makes a grim smile, aims his gun, walks to the door, and prepares to kick it open in the name of SIN.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. In The Name of SIN

**PEACE IS A MYTH**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Lincoln and the rest of the class were scared. A man with a weapon has entered the building and lockdown has commenced.

"Class! Pay close attention!" Mrs Johnson says. "Barricade the doors, and hide from the door! You can't get shot if he can't get in. Right?"

The class nods, and they all grab chairs and desks and use them to block the door. Mrs Johnson makes sure the door is locked and turns off the lights. The class sits behind the walls and stay there quietly. The door sounded as if someone tried to unlock it. The sound had turned into a banging sound. Some of the students gasped when they heard the intruder bang on the door. The banging stops. Mrs Johnson wondered if he was still there. She looked under the door to see shoes on the other side. She remained in the classroom. Suddenly, Lightning had stricken from afar and the light of it revealed the whole class for a short time from the dark. The class was scared of the storm as well. Mrs Johnson looks under the door again. The Feet were still there. She was worried that the intruder would never leave. She waited more longer with the class so that the intruder would stay long enough to leave.

She waited for a few minutes before looking down again. This time the Feet were gone.

"Class," she whispered, "remain calm. They will tell us when the intruder is gone. Don't do anything until we hear the intercom."

The class nods. Thunder struck again, and it looked like from outside that the winds were getting worse. They waited for several minutes cowering in fear, waiting for the announcement. The police should have been here by now. All of a sudden, the door was knocked on again. The class was scared again, and the door gets banged on once again. The intruder was back, but he was banging on the door much worse. He was using the butt of his rifle to attempt to burst through the door. One of the hits that the intruder did to the door made a hole on it, and the class jumped. Mrs Johnson started to get nervous, seeing that the intruder was actually breaking the door. Everyone starts getting worried and frightened, afraid that the intruder would successfully break through and attack.

"Class, new plan. Grab your heavy items and be prepared for him to burst through. If he gets through the door and desks, throw your stuff at him." Mrs Johnson commands.

Ronnie Anne grabs a desk that was not barricading the door, and Lincoln grabs a chair.

"Perfect!" Mrs Johnson says quietly.

The class follows along with quiet footsteps while the intruder keeps trying to burst through the door. They all had stuff they would throw, and waited for the moment. The door keeps breaking, and finally the intruder breaks the door open.

"Now!" Mrs Johnson yells.

Everyone starts throwing their stuff at the intruder. He aimed his gun at them, but the flying objects push him back and damage him. Ronnie Anne raises her desk high, and tosses it to the intruder. When he saw the flying desk, he screamed and gets his head injured by it, blacking him out.

The intruder laid there on the ground with the gun off his hands. Everyone went to take a closer look. He was blacked out. Clyde took an empty trash can and put the gun in there so it won't be used.

"There. Now we're safe." Clyde says.

Lincoln gets a much closer look to the man. He had a tag on his uniform that he read: "SIN."

"SIN?" Lincoln said. "What's SIN?"

The police arrived at the door and see the masked intruder lying on the floor.

"This is the intruder?" The policeman asked.

"Yes sir." Mrs Johnson says.

"Take him away." The policeman commands another officer.

They take the intruder away and put him in the car. The whole class was relieved that the intruder was gone.

"Well...I guess the test can wait after lunch. You guys have had enough danger for one day." Mrs Johnson says. "For now, let's just backtrack on what we've learned this lesson."

The class set the desks up and sit down to do active listening.

Later at Lunch, Lincoln was eating his food. Clyde, Rusty, Zach and Lisa went to sit with him.

"That was really freaky, Lincoln." Rusty says.

"Yeah, definitely." Lincoln replied.

"Did you encounter the intruder?" Lisa asks.

"Worse! He almost shot us!" Lincoln says.

"Oh boy. That is freaky." Lisa says.

"Ronnie Anne took him out by throwing a desk to his face!" Clyde adds.

"I'm not surprised by that. I'm surprised that you all almost got killed by an intruder." Lisa says. "I was actually afraid of getting shot when I was in my class too."

"Well, I'm glad we're ok." Clyde says.

"Me too." Lincoln says.

 **AFTER SCHOOL...**

Lincoln gets out of school. He sees his mom and Lori in the front seats. He thought that they probably know about the Lockdown, but nonetheless he approaches his mom and Lori. He gets to see Lori up close, and she did not look well, but she wanted to come because she was worried about Lincoln. Lincoln enters Vanzilla and buckles his seat.

"Hey mom. What's up?" Lincoln asks.

"I heard about the Lockdown. Just making sure you're ok." Rita says.

"Oh, yeah. That lockdown was crazy. We almost got shot by the intruder."

"What!?" Lori yells.

"Yeah, I know. It was scary, but Mrs Johnson had us use stuff to throw at him, and the police captured him."

"Well sweetie, I'm glad you're ok, and I'm proud of you defending yourself." Rita says.

"Thanks mom, though I wonder why they never cancelled school. This storm is enormous."

"I don't know, honey. But anyway, let's get you home. I need to get Lori back home, fast. She has a fever."

"Huh. I was wondering why she looked a little bit off. So why did you come, Lori?"

"Well, your mom told me about the Lockdown, so I was a little worried and I wanted to come with mom to pick you up." Lori claims.

"Right. Well, let's go home."

Rita drives Vanzilla to home, fast, and at the same time, hoping that it doesn't break down again. Lincoln thought of the intruder. He got back to the part when he saw the SIN tag, and he wondered if his mom knew anything about it.

"Hey mom." Lincoln calls.

"Yes sweetie?" Rita responds.

"That guy that broke into our class...he had a tag on him that said SIN. Do you have any idea what SIN is?"

"You mean that terrorist group that attacked the mall this morning?"

"Terrorist group?"

"Yeah. A terrorist group called SIN attacked the Royal Woods Mall."

"Then that must be where the intruder was from."

"Yeah, well, we'll talk about it later someday. I'm driving you and Lori home."

They finally arrived home. Lori held her blanket around her. When they got to the door, they opened it to see Leni sitting on the couch with Lynn and Luna. They look at them, happy that they're back.

"Hey guys!" Leni greets.

"Hey Leni!" Rita replies.

"Wanna watch TV with us?" Lynn asks.

"No thanks." Lincoln says as he goes to his room, but Rita and Lori accepted.

Lincoln goes to his room and grabs his phone. He goes to the internet to look up SIN. All he got was the definition of Sin, so he decided to be more specific and type "SIN terrorist group." It showed many news links and a Royalpedia page of SIN. He decides to go to the Royalpedia page and look at the article. He payed attention to every single detail.

 _"Superior Inundating Neutralizers, or SIN, is a Large Terrorist group that was formed in Royal Woods, Michigan in early 2017. Ever since their formation, they have claimed to be responsible for many deaths and catastrophic events. In January 5th, 2017, SIN had killed 10 people living in their houses and stole their money. In January 27th, 2017, A SIN member had assassinated a priest at a holy church. The assassin had been spotted the next day and was sentenced to death. In February 8th, 2017, SIN had attacked the police station and killed 6 police officers. All attackers died in this attempt."_

Lincoln kept on looking at the details. Suddenly, he saw the event that his mom was talking about.

 _"In April 24th, 2017, SIN had commanded suicide bombers to attack the Royal Woods Mall. The suicide bombers dealt serious damage to the mall, as well as killed 5 people, and seriously injured 10 people. One of the victims that died was a mall cop."_

Lincoln started to get very scared. If SIN had done all of those things, what would they do next? Why would they do these things? What made them do these things? Why are so many people dying?

"Oh God, help me." Lincoln says to himself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Newcomer

**PEACE IS A MYTH**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

The crowd goes wild from the sound of rock 'n roll. It is 8 o'clock at night, and hundreds of people are cheering for Mick Swagger with his fantastic music. Most of the crowd was singing along with Mick in joy. It was a wonderful concert. The song now ends with Mick Swagger raising his hands high for the crowd. They all chant, "Mick Swagger!" in cheers.

"You guys want more!?" Mick Swagger asks loudly on the microphone. The crowd yells loudly, "Yeah!"

Mick starts playing on his guitar once again, and the crowd dances some more, but then they stopped when he suddenly he quit playing his guitar. They all looked at Mick Swagger. His head was down, and it took the front of the crowd to realize that his head was bleeding. They all screamed in fear as soon as Mick Swagger fell to the ground. Blood splattered from his head slamming on the stage. Security was looking everywhere to find the shooter, but found nothing. A few minutes later, nothing in the concert was left. Just an empty concert with a janitor cleaning up the blood of Mick Swagger, and security scattered around the place.

The Louds ate every bit of dinner. They all enjoyed Mr Loud's baking ever since he abandoned the usual dinner schedule from a couple of months ago. Lisa just went to watch TV. She went to the history channel and watched a documentary about Bigfoot. All of a sudden, the documentary gets interrupted by breaking news. As soon as it was announced, the rest of the Louds went to go see what was going on.

 _"We are here Live at this empty concert, where Mick Swagger has been shot by an unknown person! Police are now taping the crime scene!"_

Most of the Louds gasped, Lynn and Lola screamed, and Luna fainted.

"Mick Swagger!? Dead!?" Lynn yells.

"It must have been SIN that done this. They are still invading Royal Woods!" Lincoln claims.

"Lisa, what's SIN?" Lana asks.

"It's a terrorist group that formed here. They have been claimed to commit some crimes from the past 2 months." Lisa says.

"Wow. So they formed very recently." Lola says.

"It appears so, Lola. Just a couple of days ago, Lincoln's school was invaded by a SIN member." Lisa says.

"That guy was from SIN?" Lola asks.

"Affirmative." Lisa says.

"Wow. That's crazy. An armed criminal sniping Mick Swagger." Mr Loud says.

Lisa notices Luna wake up from her faint.

"Uhh, what happened?" Luna asks Lisa.

"You fainted because you witnessed the death of your musical idol." Lisa claims.

"Mick Swagger is dead!?" Luna yells.

"Luna, if you faint again, I will conduct an experiment on you while you're blacked out."

"No, I'm not fainting again...but Mick Swagger is dead!?"

Mr Loud locks the door just in case, and he notices Lana lying on the couch, shaking. He approaches her and hears sobbing coming from her while she had her face stuffed on the couch. Lana looks up to see her dad with a curious look.

"What's the matter, Lana?" Mr Loud asks.

"I'm scared." Lana cries. "Those guys are killing people!"

"It's gonna be ok, Lana. As long as I'm here, I won't let SIN do anything to you guys."

The Louds then hugged Mr Loud as a group, happy that their dad promises to protect them.

"Let's go to bed. It's late." Mr Loud commands.

They all proceeded to go to bed. Lana was still worried, but felt a little better.

Lincoln finishes his lunch at school, hanging out with Clyde, Rusty, and Lisa. They wanted to talk more about what happened.

"Mick Swagger got shot!" Clyde yells.

"I know! That's crazy! A famous celebrity gets shot in the head!" Rusty says.

"A very unfortunate event. I have a theory that it was the Superior Inundating Neutralizers that did it." Lisa says.

Everyone looks at Lisa funny, not knowing what she meant.

"That stands for SIN." Lisa adds.

"Oh!" The boys say.

"It could be SIN. They have done tons of stuff ever since they came." Clyde says.

The bell rings for recess time, and everyone starts cheering and rushing outside.

"Cool! Recess!" Rusty says.

Little kids swung on the swing sets, and rode the slides, playing ball, and role playing. All Lisa was doing was study all recess. She kept on reading about the science of Tornadoes next to the school when all of a sudden, she heard the sound of talking. Not from kids, but from adults. Curious, Lisa closes her book and walks to the corner of the school to find 6 men talking to each other. She didn't recognize any of them. The worst part about that is that they wore masks, which made her suspicious of them. Lisa proceeds to just walk away, but she stepped on a little stick and breaks it, making a snapping sound.

"Oh for the love of..." Lisa whispers.

The 6 men jumped, and thought they were being spied on. One of them rushes to the other side of the school, and one goes to the side where Lisa was. The man found Lisa getting up, getting ready to run, but Lisa stops in shock when she sees that one of them was standing right in front of her. The man reaches down his pocket, and that made Lisa shiver.

"No! Don't shoot!"Lisa begs.

The man stops himself from reaching to his pocket just when Lisa spoke. He felt power when he heard Lisa beg. Lisa wanted to run, but she couldn't. The man would probably shoot her if she tried.

"What do you want?" The man says.

Lisa shivers from the voice. It was low and rough, like sandpaper across her face.

"You're from SIN, aren't you?" Lisa asks.

Without hesitation, the man accepts,

"Guilty as charged."

"Whatever you're about to commit, I beg of you, please don't purge this school! Please don't do it!" Lisa begs once more.

"SIN can do whatever we want. Now back off." The man says, as he pulls out a timebomb. When Lisa saw the bomb, she got more frightened. The terrorist begins to place the bomb on the wall, but Lisa yells,

"I'll do anything!!"

The man then stops, and looks at Lisa with a smile, but not visible from the mask. He puts the bomb back in his pocket, then pulls out his gun, aims at Lisa, and starts his plan.

"You're my hostage. Keep up with me, or else." The man threatens.

Lisa holds her hands up with sorrow and fear. She then starts slowly approaching the armed menace with her hands still up. She started getting even more scared, and tears roll down her eyes.

"W-where to?" Lisa asks.

"Just follow me." The man says.

Lisa complies, and still with her hands up, follows him. She gets to see the 5 other terrorists locked and loaded. They were surprised to find a 4 year old trying to stop SIN.

"A child? That's the problem?" One of them asks.

"She knows who we are, mate." The man says.

"Oh...so do we shoot her, or what?" He asks.

"No no. I have a plan."

Lisa starts getting nervous. The man leads his minions and Lisa to a place afar from school. They stopped at an alleyway, where the man places his hand on a wall. Lisa did not know what he was doing. She thought that he was playing around.

"What are you-" Lisa gets cut off as a secret door opens. The terrorists then start going inside the secret lair, but Lisa stood there in shock, discovering the secret base of SIN.

"Hey, little runt! Get in here!" The terrorist says.

Lisa then goes onto the ladder and climbs down. What she saw made her open her mouth wide in fear. There are many, many terrorists in here, and the walls were stacked with weapons. Pistols, rifles, SMGs, Shotguns, Rocket Launchers, Grenade Launchers, everything. There was also an Armor Bay, where slaves worked on duplicates of SIN armor. The Weapons Facility, where engineers upgrade or craft weapons. It seemed that SIN is now more than just a terrorist group to Lisa, like an actual evil army. All of these things that the secret base had had simply blown her away. Heck, they even have a couple of battlesuits, only for the highly ranked Terrorists.

"Get down here." Said another unknown man, but his voice was worse than the other ones.

She notices a man that seemed to be the leader. She climbs down, and looks to see the leader approach her. He wore an eyepatch, wore a captain suit covered in blood, and had a cybernetic arm, which Lisa was surprised about.

"I am Erebus, the leader of SIN." He says.

"Erebus? As in the Greek Mythology meaning, 'Darkness?'" Lisa asks.

"Yes. My real name remains classified to newcomers." Erebus says.

"I'm not a-" Lisa gets cut off again by a bunch of terrorists aiming at her. She jumps with her hands raised again.

"I mean, I guess I am a newcomer!"

They stop aiming at Lisa, and she sighs in relief.

"Follow me, newcomer." Erebus commands.

"The name's Lisa." She adds, as she follows Erebus.

"Well, Lisa, your job will be at the engineering bay, where expert engineers build the highly ranked minions battle suits." Erebus says. "You're going to make me one. Here are the blueprints."

Erebus hands Lisa the blueprints of a battle suit, which was called "The Erebus Battlesuit."

"I don't wanna do this. I wanna be at school!" Lisa says.

"Well, welcome to Apex class. Get to work, slave." Erebus commands as he walks away, hearing a sound of a live concert on TV.

"Who's watching TV!? Back to work!" Erebus yells.

"Oh! Uh, yes sir!" The terrorist says.

Lisa looks at the blueprints again. She had no choice. She goes inside the Engineering Bay, walks to an unoccupied station, grabs her tools, and starts working, right after she lets out a tear.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Waking Up In Fire

**PEACE IS A MYTH**

 **By Wrathwalker.**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

After school, Lincoln takes the bus with Clyde to get home. He had wondered where Lisa went, but he thought she might have been sent out early for some reason. Lincoln and Clyde arrived at the bus, and, as best buds, sat in the same seat.

"Where'd Lisa go?" Clyde asks.

"I don't know. I hope to see her at home." Lincoln says.

As the bus dropped students off, Lincoln just sat there, bored out of his mind. He then looks behind him a few seats away and sees Ronnie Anne, who also looked bored. Lincoln felt like he wanted her to feel better, so he waited for the next stop, and went away from his seat and went to Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln?" Clyde tries to get attention as he walks away.

Lincoln arrived at the seat and sat next to her. She stared outside of the window, waiting to be dropped off.

"Hey." Lincoln greets Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Lincoln." Ronnie Anne responds.

"You're bored too?" Lincoln calmly asks.

"Yeah. So what do you want?"

"I-I...just wanted to hang out with you. You looked a little depressed back there, so here I am."

"Well, I'm not depressed, just feel tired. I only slept for a few hours instead of how long I should have slept."

Lincoln then understood. He then gets an idea, and shares it to her.

"You can sleep if you like. I'll let you know when it's my stop, so you can watch for yours." Lincoln deals.

Ronnie Anne smiles at Lincoln with appreciation.

"Thanks, Linc." Ronnie Anne says.

She proceeds to go to close her eyes and sleep. Lincoln looked at her and thought, 'Wow. She went to sleep fast.' However, Lincoln felt something inside that he couldn't describe. It felt a little like...temptation. He looked at her hand with a calm smile, and he slowly reached for her hand to hold it. His hand reaches contact with her hand, and he starts holding it. After Lincoln starts holding her hand while sleeping, he smiles at her and starts looking out for his stop. The bus stops to drop someone off, but all of a sudden, Lincoln and everyone in the bus heard the sound of beeping, and it even woke Ronnie Anne up.

"Lincoln, what's that sound?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"I don't know." Lincoln replies.

"And why are you holding my hand?" Ronnie asks.

Lincoln blushed and sees that he is still holding her hand. The beeping got louder and faster, it made everyone worried. It took Lincoln a few seconds to realize...

"BOMB!!" Lincoln yells.

All of a sudden, Lincoln's vision stops with a bright light and instant darkness, with a sound of a huge explosion. Lincoln could not wake up from his blackout from the explosion.

15 minutes later, Lincoln finally woke up, instantly feeling pain all over his body. He grunts to his wounds, and he notices that the bus was upside down and it was on fire. He sees bodies lying around the bus, bleeding...even Ronnie Anne's. He started to get frightened, hoping that the small chance of her being still alive was correct. With tears in his eyes, he puts his head on Ronnie Anne's chest. He could not feel a bump until after a few seconds. Lincoln sighed in relief, knowing that Ronnie Anne was still alive...barely. He grabs her and holds her on tight, attempting to escape the upside down, burning Bus. He could think of nothing but fear when he looked at all of the dead bodies of students...even Clyde was dead. He stopped to see his dead body and says to him,

"Clyde, I will never forget our dangerous camping trip."

He then walks away and then arrives to the exit. He attempts to open it, but it couldn't open. He even tried bursting through, but he still couldn't get out. He decided to go the furious way and he punches through a window. The feeling of punching glass made him grunt as he felt tiny fragments of glass cut his hand, but he successfully crawled out of the bus through the window with Ronnie Anne's blacked out body.

Lincoln starts to breathe heavily as he watches the Bus burn. He then heard the sound of sirens come from afar. It was the firefighters arriving to their destination, along with the Police and an Ambulance. Lincoln feels relief when he saw them rush to the burning Bus. The fire truck, police car, and ambulance stop, and the police come out first to run to Lincoln, and the firefighters came out of their fire truck and pulled out the emergency hose. Lincoln makes contact with the Officers.

"Hey! What happened?" The officer asks.

"The bus blew up! That bomb came out of nowhere!" Lincoln claims.

"A bomb? How did you figure out?"

"There was a beeping sound that we all heard."

Suddenly, Lincoln heard Ronnie Anne groaning. He looks down to her and sees her eyes open, with blood coming out of her mouth. Doctors come out of the ambulance to escort her.

"Its ok, Ronnie Anne. They'll help you out." Lincoln says to her as soon as the doctors escort her to the Ambulance. They drove away with her inside.

"You suspect that SIN did this?" Lincoln asks the officer.

"Well sure, who else here uses a bomb to detonate a bus?" The officer says. "Get in the car. I'm driving you home."

Lincoln complies and follows the officer, right after he takes one last look at the burning bus. This time, his view felt even worse than when he was inside, because he will never forget the dead bodies.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. What a Horrible Day

**PEACE IS A MYTH**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Lincoln felt very pained while he was being driven home by the police. Lucky for him, he didn't get injured. Just badly wounded from the explosion. He starts thinking about Ronnie Anne ever since the Ambulance took her to the hospital. He hopes she's ok. Then he thought of Clyde, who is now dead. After him, he thought of everyone else. They all died too young. Just thinking about them inside that burning bus made him cry. The officer heard him whimper a little, and he notices his tears. He, for no doubt, knew why he acted this way, so he communicates with him.

"It's alright, boy. Let it all out, I know how it feels to lose friends. Even when they are young." The Officer says.

"Not _just_ my friends, officer...everyone else. All of them...they died so young...why must the good die young?" Lincoln cried.

"That's just life, kiddo. It's all just constant death and violence. That's what we're here for. To prevent that."

"My friends deaths were not prevented." Lincoln said.

The officer just ignores that part. The car stops as soon as they arrived at Lincoln's house.

"You gonna be okay?" The officer asks.

"No. I feel terrible." Lincoln responds.

"Right, well, go on inside. I'll come with you."

They get out of the car and noticed that Rita was at the door. She looked a little afraid, but when she saw Lincoln badly wounded, she gasped.

"What happened!?" Rita asks out loud.

"SIN happened." Lincoln grunts.

"The School bus was detonated by a C4 from SIN. Nobody in there survived except for your son and a girl." The officer claims.

"Ronnie Anne?" Rita asks.

Lincoln nods at her.

"She's at the hospital." Lincoln says.

"Please, come in, Lincoln. Let me get you some bandages." Rita tells Lincoln.

Lincoln agreed, since part of his body was burnt. When they arrived at the door, Lincoln got to see all the girls having fun, but as soon as Rita opened the door, the girls gasped when they saw Lincoln's damage. They felt bad for him.

"Whoa! What happened!?" Lola asks.

"His bus got blown up by a bomb." Rita says.

"Dang! You look hurt bro! Are you okay!?" Luna asks.

"Yeah. Just gonna go get bandages." Lincoln responds.

Lincoln follows Rita to her room and she reaches into one of her drawers to get the bandages she bought. She gets the bandages and asks Lincoln to reveal the wounds. Lincoln lifts up his shirt to reveal his partially burnt torso, and was covered in a little bit of blood. Rita places the bandages on him, but Lincoln grunts as soon as the bandages touch his burnt body.

"That hurts?" Rita asks.

"Yeah. Got burnt up pretty badly." Lincoln says.

Rita continues to put on the bandages and she finishes. Lincoln then let's out his hand to reveal that his hand is burnt as well. Rita places another part of bandages on his hand.

"Thanks mom." Lincoln says.

"No problem, sweetheart." Rita says.

Lincoln and Rita then heard the sound of the front door opening. It was Mr Loud.

"Hey girls and and Lincoln! I'm home!" Mr Loud shouts.

But Mr Loud notices that the girls looked worried, and wanted to figure it out.

"What's wrong, girls?" Mr Loud asks.

Lincoln and Rita come out of the room to see Mr Loud, but Mr Loud gasped when he saw Lincoln wounded.

"What happened to my son!?" Mr Loud asks.

"The Bus got blown up by a bomb." Rita claims.

"Damn SIN. They hurt my boy!"

"And almost everyone died on that bus." Lincoln said.

Mr Loud gasps and asks Lincoln, "Even your friend Clyde!?"

Lincoln didn't respond. All he did was start crying. Mr Loud felt very bad for him.

"Rita, Lincoln stays home. _EVERYONE_ stays home! I don't wanna risk having you guys out there while SIN is doing their dirty work out there!"

"There's got to be something that the police can do!" Lori claims.

"I don't think there is, Lori." Lynn says, "The police never found the hideout of SIN! All those crimes that they committed just came out of nowhere!"

"Still, girls, I want you all to stay here and be safe. We are family, and I don't want this family torn apart by some nut job Terrorists."

The girls and Lincoln all agreed, but Lincoln noticed something odd. All girls were here, except Lisa. He got curious, then worried...then afraid.

"Guys!" Lincoln shouts, "Where's Lisa!?"

The girls looked around the living room. They didn't see her.

"Lisa!?" Mr Loud calls.

Everyone panics and looks around the house.

 **Later...**

In the Secret, undiscovered hideout of SIN, everyone was busy. They were sharpening their swords, engineering their weapons, and crafting materials.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Erebus shouts out to the whole group of terrorists.

"Mission to detonate the school bus was a success, now we must _really_ show Royal Woods who's boss. Our newcomer is working on my own Battlesuit, so while she's working on it, give her a round of applause!"

The terrorists start clapping for Lisa. One of them whistles.

"Uhhh...thanks...I guess." Lisa says.

"Thank you everyone, but now, since Lisa, our newcomer, is working on the Erebus Battlesuit, we must prepare for the attempt for our final mission. 'Project: Lair.'"

Everyone gasps and start whispering their thoughts.

"That's right. Project: Lair, and we should all thank Lisa for being a great newcomer for this group!"

Everyone claps to Lisa once again. Lisa didn't like it here, but she felt a little good about herself when they clapped to her.

"Hey Erebus, may I ask, what is Project: Lair?" Lisa asks.

"Aye, that would be the greatest of all SIN missions." Erebus claims. "You see, Lisa, we live in this secret hideout, and since project: lair is about to get started, we must make Royal Woods our new lair. The way to do this?"

Lisa gets her eyes wide open, wondering how Project: Lair will be finished. As Erebus ends his pause, he shouts, "Is to Destroy them!"

The Terrorists shout out 'Yeah!' as Erebus raises his fist high in Pride. Lisa gasps in fear.

"As soon as my Suit is finished, WE will be the new Government of Royal Woods, and Soon, **ALL OF MICHIGAN!** "

"YEAAAHHH!!!" All Terrorists praise Erebus.

While the terrorists applause for their final mission, all Lisa does is stand there, paralyzed in fright. She realized, Erebus is not a leader, he's a monster, a devil.

"Now, Lisa, I find you very useful. I can see that you have made much progress on my Battlesuit. She looks pretty dang good! I want you to keep up the good work, and I may as well give you a promotion."

Yet Lisa is afraid, when she heard of the promotion, she got curious.

"Maybe a big promotion. You and I, rulers of Royal Woods, sitting on a throne. It will be fantastic! Now, get back to work."

Lisa wanted to refuse, but she thought that she would get shot if she did, so she nods at Erebus, and gets back to the Engineering Bay to work on the Battlesuit.

Erebus walks to his office, sits down on his chair, and views a picture of Royal Woods.

"Here I come, Royal Woods. With this Battlesuit, I will wield the power of a tank. Soon you'll be nothing but a palace of slavery once I'm done with you."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
